1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking and positioning systems, and particularly to a system and method for automatic positioning of a solar array.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing interest in the utilization of solar energy in varieties of applications, such as power generation, water desalination, irrigation, and agricultural industry. Solar energy is usually captured by photovoltaic panels or by solar receivers. In order to maximize the utilization of the available solar energy, there is a need to orient the solar panels surfaces or solar reflector surfaces for maximum solar energy acquisition. A solar tracker is a generic term used to describe devices that orient various payloads toward the sun. Payloads can be photovoltaic panels, reflectors, lenses or other solar receivers.
In conventional photovoltaic (PV) applications, trackers are used to minimize the angle of incidence between the incoming light and a photovoltaic panel. This increases the amount of energy produced from a fixed amount of installed power generating capacity. In concentrated photovoltaic and concentrated solar thermal applications, trackers are used to orient reflectors or optical systems to accept or redirect sunlight, and therefore must be oriented appropriately to maximize the energy collected.
Solar trackers may be active or passive, and may be single axis or dual axis. Single-axis trackers usually use a polar mount for maximum solar efficiency. Single-axis trackers will usually have a second axis, the tilt axis, which is manually adjusted on regular intervals throughout the year. Compared to a fixed mount, a dual-axis tracker increases annual output by approximately 30%,
Two-axis servo trackers allow the solar panel to move in two directions. One axis of support is horizontal (called the altitude), and allows the solar panel to tilt up and down. The other axis is vertical (called the azimuth), and allows the solar panel to swing in a circle parallel to the ground. This makes it easy to position the solar panel. Swing it around in a circle, and then lift it to the target. The steering system consists of one or two motor control mechanisms, which can be remotely and/or automatically operated using various types of sun sensors.
A tracking system that does not require optical solar sensing elements would be beneficial.
Thus, a system and method for automatic positioning of a solar array solving the aforementioned problems is desired.